


Kingdom Come

by TCD101



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Awakening, Darkness, Gen, Heartless (Kingdom Hearts) - Freeform, Keyblade Wielders (Kingdom Hearts), Keyblades (Kingdom Hearts), Traverse Town (Kingdom Hearts)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 09:32:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17660225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TCD101/pseuds/TCD101
Summary: Awakens post-Heartless invasion of Traverse Town. Keyblade Legacy. Summons keyblade after hearing tales of Sora and the gang in KH1. Fights Organization XIII.





	Kingdom Come

Darkness. 

Floating. Floating in nothingness. 

Where am I? Who am I?

Rae. 

The thought struck like the sound of a well-struck gong. 

I took a moment to catch myself. Rae. Nice name. Seeing as I had literally nothing to stand on, I decided it best to start at Rae and work my way back.

I looked around. Up. Side to side. I spun around in a circle then dived down. And low-and-behold, there it was: Light. 

I drew closer. It wasn't the Light. Perse. It was a pane glass window whose foundation seemed to go on for miles on end. With my likeness on its surface.

Instead of gliding all the way down, I took a simpler approach. I thought very hard about the glass. Without warning, I burst into a flash of light and found myself standing on its surface. I wished myself onto the glass. 

I looked down. It gave off an iridescent glow. Beautifully crafted. 

I looked more closely. There I was. Positioned as of I were resting on the bottom right portion of the inner circle. With a sword in hand.

Keyblade. 

About 4 ft long. A sword (iron) will an obsidian hilt. A black metallic looking substance crept down the blade like vines up the side of a building. The tip was sharp, and that black stuff branched out from a dark sun a few inches below the tip.

Moonless Nights.

A bludgeoning weapon? Then, why the blade?

It was awful. It evoked awe.

I paused. And closed my eyes. Keyblade. I held out my hand, opened my palm, and waited.

Dark energy shot out in front of me and that very blade materialized. I grasped it. For all that huff and guff, it really didn't weigh that much.

A sound. Something was moving. Slowly along the ground. 

I looked down and my jaw dropped.

A dark portal opened up in the floor and weird dark critters started climbing out. 

I shook myself. Time to clobber some monsters. 

I leaped forward. They weren't that big. So one good swipe with the keyblade was enough to take one out. But they just kept coming.

Something building inside me. No idea what it could be though. Darkn-

One tried to jump me so I brought my blade up to meet its challenge. Once it struck, I flung it back across the room, hitting a few monsters upon in turn return.

After about the tenth or twelfth time I slapped them around, I grew tired of their games. Hordes of those things were coming out of the ground.

I did the only thing I could, really. I brought the power that had been building up inside me out. Black Lightning arced across the ground, killing everything in sight. 

I could feel something...Darkness. Growing. My head-

I fell to the ground. Doggy style. I brought my head up. 

The portal was standing upright, an oval-shaped pool of purple and black stuff burgeoning out from the center.

No monsters.

I got up and walked closer. One step at a time. Once I got to the opening, I tried to peer inside. Nothing. Kinda.

With no way out, I walked inside the portal. Darkness consumed me. 

I kept walking. Endless black. Worse than the Abyss. I turned back and saw something. A figure in black robes. But how?

I walked closer to the man. But before I could take more than two steps he closed the portal shut. No more Payne glass light. Pitch black. Now I was scared.

Don't be afraid.

I should have been creeped out by that but the fact that the voice was still there made me feel a hell of a lot better.

I looked inward. Metaphorically, I mean. I could feel it. Darkness. I am in the Darkness. Don't be afraid. I won't be. This...power feels good. And I like feeling good. I have nothing to fear. 

I might be alone, but I am strong. The Dark makes me stronger. 

I thought back to the pane glass window. How had I found it before? Looking around, I guess? I needed solid footing. I searched. And I found it. My guess is that the key to finding it was in needing it. 

Did I need it now?

No. I have the power. I was in my element. I could find my way out. Somehow.

I thought back to the portal that had just closed behind me. I'm sure I can figure out how to open one up for myself.

A key. A key opens doors. A door (a portal in this case). But where will I end up when I walk through? I can't just open a door into more darkness. I'm already here! 

A destination. That's what I need.

Traverse Town.

Traverse Town it is.

I drew on the Darkness and pictured the portal from just before in my head. I pointed my will through a point in the distance. 

Boom!

Power surged out and a ball of dark fire flew out of my keyblade. My eyes widened. Yowzers! That's not what I was going for.

Remember. Darkness pouring out from a single point. Oval arc. Not out from within me. A point out there in open space.

I tried again. And it worked. 

Okay. Visualization is key.

And so, I plowed forth into a whole new world.


End file.
